Before The Storm
by EndlesslyShipping
Summary: The journey of Piper Chapman and Alex Vause before the unfortunate inevitable. he summary isn't the best but I hope the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Finishing her last sentence, she harshly typed the last few letters out on her keyboard. Hurriedly saving her essay, followed by slamming the lid of her laptop down. Piper leaned back on her desk chair rubbing her sore neck and breathing a sigh of relief. Finally realising she was done with her final essay of the year. Her final year of Smith coming to an end. Finally. 3 hours. 3 hours she spent hunched over her laptop, typing away.

Picking up her phone, Piper noticed the series of messages from her best friend. Polly had repeatedly text her to ask her if she was going for celebratory drinks later. Responding with 'yes', Piper checked the time. 7:45pm Getting up from her uncomfortable place of residence for the past 3 hours, she headed towards the bathroom across the hall from her 'office'. She liked to call it her office because it's less of a mouthful than 'the place where she has to suffer for hours just to impress.'

Entering her bathroom of her relatively new apartment in New York. As soon as they graduated Smith, both she and Polly had bought apartments in New York before graduation so they could move as soon as possible. They didn't move together but they both eventually ended up there. She stripped down to get ready for a shower. Turning on the shower Piper stepped in; the warm water instantly relaxing every muscle in her body.

15 minutes later Piper exited the shower. Knowing she had to be somewhere she had to limit her time in her place of relaxation and sereneness so she could be ready on time. Heading into her bedroom she started preparing for her and Polly's night of celebration.

First she went to her vanity mirror and picked up her blush, eyeliner and mascara and started to apply her limited amount of make-up. Preferring the idea of not caking herself with products. Finishing up her final touches she moved on to her closet. Picking out black skinny jeans and a simple white, strap t-shirt.

She dried her hair and lightly curled it to add a wavy look to it as to make sure it wasn't completely straight. Deciding to wear half up and half down she moved onto perfume. Spraying some on her neck and chest she deemed herself almost ready. Picking out simple black shoes, Piper picked up her phone and a simple tan handbag to place her money, keys and phone in.

8:50pm. Heading out the door, being careful to remember to lock her door, she left her apartment. Heading out to her car she stopped and decided to walk instead not knowing how much she may drink. Knowing Polly it could end up being quite a lot.

Walking to the bar she and Polly agreed to meet at. She had 10 minutes till the time they agreed to meet. Feeling as though it was pointless to set a time. Knowing Polly would never be on time. Probably a good couple minutes late, no doubt. So she decided to take a relaxing stroll down the street. Not in much of a hurry. Taking in the sights of nature adjusting to the beginning of autumn that she could see under the limited light of the half moon and the dim street lights that occasionally adorned the sidewalk. Illuminating the stunning sights she always loved to see. Day or night.

Arriving at the chosen bar, Piper stepped inside. Reacting to the slight change of temperature of the bar to the increasingly chilly night outside. Halting at the door, Piper surveyed the atmosphere of the bar. It was simple and small, reflecting Polly's personality. She felt the warmth of the bar radiating around, creating a welcoming atmosphere. There were a few tables placed opposite the door along the back wall, the bar placed to the right of the door all the way round till it stopped just in front of the first table and a door, presumably to the stockroom or employee's room. There was only one person working the bar and a group of people sat around the back tables,, one man sat on another and a couple occupying the bar.

Heading towards the empty bar, Piper sat down and waited for Polly to arrive. Pulling out her phone she checked the time. 9:20pm. Polly was late; shocker. No message either. Hearing a cough, Piper looked up from her phone. Meeting the gaze of the bartender.

"Can I get you anything?" The man had a smooth but deep voice.

"Uhh…just a beer please." Piper responded with a light smile. The bartender turned his back as he went to get her beer. Looking back towards the door, Piper sighed as she anticipated Polly to walk through any moment. Knowing she could be another hour yet.

"Here you go." Turning to the voice, Piper thanked the bartender and lightly held her beer bottle as she lifted it to her lips to take a sip. Hearing the door chime, piper turned to look. Polly. Watching as she approached, Piper offered a light smile in a silent greeting which was returned by Polly.

"Sorry I'm slightly late," _30 minutes_ Piper's thoughts interrupted her listening. "Got held up with this drunken idiot in the street outside my apartment."

"That's alright," Piper, only slightly, lied. It wasn't that big of a deal. She got a few minutes to herself out of her apartment. Hearing Polly ask the bartender for a drink, Piper turned towards her drink and took another sip.

"How did your final essay go?" She heard Polly ask.

"Good I think. I finally finished it." Piper breathed a sigh of relief. "I am officially finished with Smith. Just have to hope it's a good enough application essay to get me a good enough job."

"I'm sure it will be great Pipes," Polly responded with a light punch to her shoulder. They moved towards one of the empty tables to allow them slightly more privacy.

"We are officially Smith graduates." Piper happily mentioned.

"Yep, we are officially adults. Living in the real world." Polly responds with a light chuckle at the ironic situation that they now have to think about their, no longer future after Smith.

Of course both had an idea of a future plan, however neither had realised that they were done with education. No more Smith. No more essays. Just life Jobs, work, money, bills. Oh how grateful they were to have moved onto the adulthood stage of life.

Piper was very much excited to go onto this new stage of life. Not knowing what the future held. Looking forward to the events that were destined to follow after this night of celebration between her and her best friend.

Drinking the night away, talking about anything and everything. Laughing together about whatever they found the slightest bit amusing. Knowing she was going to regret this in the morning, Piper made herself not think about that for now and just focus on the continuous flow of alcohol and her conversation with her best friend. Not knowing there were a pair of fascinated green eyes watching her from the back table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Swinging an arm across her eyes to protect her eyes from the blinding light. Letting out a groan Piper rolled over away from the large window of her apartment's bedroom. Keeping her eyes shut, keeping the light out for as long as possible, delaying the inevitable headache she was bound to have this morning, she reached out in search of her phone on her bedside table. Eventually she located her phone and brought it up to her face, opening one eye first, testing the light and her headache, she squinted and instantly turned down the brightness of her phone and hid under the covers of her bed.

Finally fully opening her eyes, she looked at the home screen of her phone. Remembering some parts of last night's celebrations with Polly. However not recalling how she got home and into bed. Thinking of the state she must have been in, she could not have possibly gotten here on her own.

Looking at her phone, finding a message from Polly.

 _How are you feeling today? You better be in the same state I am otherwise I'll be angry that I'm the only one suffering._ Chuckling lightly at her best friend but regretting it instantly as the pounding in her head got worse.

 _Trust me, I only just woke up but I have a feeling I'm suffering right along with you today._ Checking the time, noticing its gone midday, 12:17pm. Sighing loudly she was relieved that today was Saturday and that she didn't have to go looking for work today.

Lifting herself out of bed, Piper headed towards the bathroom in search of tablets she could take to relieve her of her headache enough to allow her to make it to the kitchen and make it through the remainder of the day in as little pain as possible. Searching through the cupboards, she eventually found some.

* * *

Heading into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass from the draining board. Swilled it out and filled it with water so she could take the pills. Swallowing them she placed the glass in the sink and leaned against the counter. Rubbing he head she heared the distant ring of her phone. Attempting the rush, but ending up walking, into her bedroom where her phone was, she picked it up. Polly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pipes," She heard Polly's hangover voice radiate through the phone Groaning she responds.

"Hey Pol. How are you feeling?" Piper questioned already knowing the answer she was going to receive.

"Crap, how about you?"

"Crap. I don' think I'm going to be moving much today… We didn't even drink that much last night, did we?" Piper questioned her best friend, hoping she had an answer.

"I have no idea, I lost track after about 11 and I know I didn't get home till 3 so god knows what happened between then." Sighing, Piper chuckled at their irresponsibility.

"Ugh, if I was still at home my mother would give me hell for this. Horary for moving out last year," Polly knowing how uptight Piper's mother was gave a heartfelt chuckle, knowing she was right. Turning on the coffee machine, Piper grabbed a mug, also from the draining board. She must put her dishes away soon. "I think I'm going to just sit on my couch and drink coffee all day. Maybe order some food later depending on whether I recover from last night in time."

She heard Polly chuckle and mumble an agreement. Saying their goodbyes, Piper filled up her mug and went into the living room to reside for the remainder of the day. Turning on the tv she noticed _Friends_ was on all day long. Leaving the tv on Friends, she settled back into the couch and sipped her coffee.

Occasionally she would laugh and chuckle at the suppleness of the show that just made it hilarious. While trying to reduce the throbbing in her head. Hoping that it goes away soon. Suddenly feeling exhausted she placed the coffee mug on the coffee table in front of her she lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket that was placed on the arm for situations exactly like this.

* * *

Waking up, realising she must have fallen asleep, Piper checked the time. 6:50pm. The television was still on, Friends still. Thinking she should probably eat something. AS if on cue, her stomach gave off a loud rumble. Grabbing her phone off the coffee table, she went to call the closest pizza takeout. Ordering a large half peperoni and half plain cheese pizza, she figured she'd finish the rest tomorrow or if she woke up in the middle of the night hungry. Chucking her phone on the couch she got up and went to the bathroom to clear herself of sleep. To her relief the sleep seemed to have solved the hangover problem she work up 7 hours ago with. She now could open her eyes fully and could turn the volume of the television up so it could be heard.

The shrill sound of the doorbell rang and she headed to open it. Paying the delivery guy she took the pizza back to the couch and opened the box. Sighing at the delicious smell that radiated out of the box she likes to call heaven. Piper watched whatever was on the television while she demolished half of the pizza. She placed the leftovers in the fridge for whenever she would feel like finishing it tomorrow or later tonight.

Figuring she would have to go look for a job tomorrow she set about trying the find the resume she had made when she left Smith. Knowing she would need to find a job soon so she could pay for everything she needed and also so that she didn't have to completely rely on her parent's money to continue to live.

When it reached 10pm she decided she should probably get to bed and rest completely before she went job hunting tomorrow. Sighing she stripped and got her shorts and top for bed, sliding under the covers and turning her phone to silent, she let her body relax. Anticipating what tomorrow would bring. Hoping that she could find a decent place to work. If not tomorrow then soon. She eventually lulled herself to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking up to the ear splitting alarm of her phone. Signalling that it was 7am and time for Piper to get up. Today she was job hunting. Getting up at 7 was enough of a struggle for her, let alone getting out of the apartment by 8:30. Dragging herself out of bed Piper made her way to the bathroom across the hall. Getting into the shower, she spend the next 20 minutes getting ready. Heading out of the bathroom, clean and dressed, she headed to the kitchen. Filling up a flask to take coffee with her and picking up a cereal bar to have on the way to her first choice of work. Picking up her resume from the coffee table, she headed out the door at exactly 8:30am.

Several hours later it was getting dark outside. God knows how long she has been looking for a job with no luck hat so ever. Piper hadn't checked her phone since midday when she got a call off her mom asking her to return home on the weekend with the rest of her family. Not giving a straight answer Piper had ended the call and turned her phone off in fear of her mother calling back and asking the same question till she got the answer she wanted.

As it was dark it must have been at least 7 by now. Spotting the small bar at the end of the street she found herself on, Piper entered.

Walking in she found herself in a homey feeling bar. Several tables spread out to the left of the door, right from the front of the room up till the final table which was directly in front of the bar. There were bar stools that were unoccupied. Briefly surveying the entire bar, looking round with interest, Piper headed towards the bar. Resume in hand and a handbag resting on her left shoulder.

Apprehensively looking round the room again as she approached the bar, she heared someone calling out.

"Hey you" Piper thought nothing much of it at first. "Laura Ingalls wilder." This time turning round, Piper realised it was her that was being called. It was a woman, long black hair done to perfection. Secretary glasses adorned her face with a tattoo on the arm facing her however Piper couldn't make out what it was from this distance. She didn't have much more time to look as she called out once again.

"We're skipping America before the apocalypse wana come?" said the woman again, smirking afterwards and lifting her beer bottle to her bright red lips to take a sip.

"Sorry?" Piper questioned, very confused. However shyly smiling, attempting to appear as polite.

"What can I get for ya?" Still confused, Piper turned briskly towards the bartender asking her question.

"Oh, hi. I was wondering if you're hiring." She asked, a small smile on her face. Not wanting to appear rude.

"No sorry." The bartender replied, looking down and away from here. But Piper was becoming desperate. She had been to over 20 places today alone. Handing out her resume, hoping to find a job. Somewhere.

"Well can I leave this with you?" Piper asked, handing the resume over the bar to the man.

With a sigh the man replied with. "Honestly, it's just gonna end up in a draw somewhere. So…" Giving Piper an apologetic look and another sigh.

"Okay," Piper responds with a defeated look. "Well…" Piper trailed off, looking over her right shoulder at the strange yet intriguing woman from earlier. "Can I have a margarita then?" she asked. Giving up with trying to find a job today.

"That I can do for you," the bartender replied, grabbing a glass to make her drink.

Finally, Piper slowly sat down at the bar on one of the stools with a light smile on her face. Taking in the bar once again. Till…

"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't ya think?" That voice again. That raspy but feminine voice flooded her ears. This time much closer than the last. Turning round Piper came face to face with the same woman from earlier. Only this time, she was stood right next to her. Giving a little smile towards her, the other woman looked down and picked up her oh so brilliant resume.

"Let's see this." She began reading. "Steve's Greek quinine," the woman quirked an eyebrow, a small smirk arising on her face. "La grande Fromage. Bullshit, bullshit" she said with a chuckle. "You need a lesson in forging a resume"

"Do you work here?" Piper questioned hopefully but suspiciously, wondering what this woman wants from her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The dark haired woman replied chuckling and an amused look to wards Piper. She can't help herself from staring at this woman, who she doesn't even know the name of. As she continues reading, Piper just silently stares at this woman who she seems to have taken an interest in for some reason.

"Manager: Polly Harper." Hearing this broke Piper out of her trance she seems to have found in this woman. Looking up from the paper the woman continues, "no-one named Polly Harper gets put in charge, who is that really?" She questions Piper with the amused look that seems to be permanently painted on her face.

"My friend," Piper replies with a sheepish smile which receives a heartfelt laugh from the still mysterious woman. This causes Piper to look down in embarrassment due to being caught out.

"You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you?" The woman begins the sentence with a laugh but ends it with a slightly more serious tone. But still adorning that smile across her face. Slowly Piper responds with a smile, a slight shake of her head and quiet 'no'. Causing the woman to smile and silently chuckle which could have only possibly been heard by the two of them.

Turning away, the woman goes back to looking at the resume.

"So…Piper Chapman." Once again catching Pipers attention. "A Smith grad with excellent listening skills. Passionate about making diners feel good" The woman reads dramatically. Causing Piper to look at the bar in shame and embarrassment. "Mmhhh, that sounds kinda naughty." The brunette says suggestively.

Finally Piper's drink comes, placed in front of her by the bartender. The woman tells him to put it on her tab and gestures to Pipers drink and herself for emphasis. Still holding Pipers increasingly embarrassing resume. Piper goes to pick up the drink but is interrupted, when she heards

"Safe, clean and careful when handling food and drink," followed by a laugh from the other woman. Which made Piper finally rip the horrific resume from the woman's hands muttering a 'gosh' under her breath, expressing her embarrassment through rubbing her temple ith her hand that isn't clasped around the sheet of paper that caused this embarrassment.

"I like that in a woman." She hears over the screams of embarrassment in her head. Looking up the other woman is staring at her, this time no joke about her expression. "What else do I need to know about you?" she asks, intrigued. Piper stares at her till she finally asks the question that she's had in her head for the entire length of the conversation.

"Who are you?" She asks, still staring at the woman. Becoming increasingly interested. Placing her bottle down, the woman turns to face her once again.

"My name is Alex." Finally. A name to put to this woman so finds so interesting. They both smile at each other for a few seconds. Piper becoming completely entranced with _Alex_. Piper finally breaks the silence.

"And what do you do Alex?" She asks, with an adorable smile. "Besides of make fun of strangers in bars?" Sill with a painted smile across her features. Her eyes scanning every inch of Alex's face.

"I work for an international drug cartel." Alex replies. 100 percent serious. No sign of a joke shown at all. A million things run through Pipers mind; starting at _'_ _what'_ and ending with _'_ _why aren't I freaking out about this'_. Till Alex starts laughing, followed by Piper. Creating a beautiful duet.

Their laughter dies down. Piper still unsure of what this woman actually does. Was she telling the truth? Piper didn't think much in to it for now. Concentrating too much on the beautiful woman named Alex who has yet to sit down. Not realising she was staring Piper is knocked back to reality when Alex gives a light cough to get her attention.

Sensing it was late, Piper decided she should probably leave if she had to go and look elsewhere for a job tomorrow since today was such a bust.

"It's getting late, I should probably head home," Piper suggests. Not really wanting to leave this woman. AT least without her number, but not wanting to seem pushy or desperate and ask for it herself.

"Ahh, yeah. Okay. You may need to think about altering your resume before you hand it out to anyone else tomorrow" Alex chuckled. I was is if she read my mind Piper thought. "Can I get your number?" Piper heard Alex ask. Squealing slightly, Piper nodded her head and got out her phone.

"Here, just add yours into mine." Handing it over to Alex she sent a minute staring at Alex while she was inserting her number into Pipers phone.

Handing Piper's phone back, Alex gave a grin in Pipers direction.

"I'll see ya around." Alex said, assuming Piper was now ready to leave.

"Yeah, see you," Piper responded with a large smile radiating her features as she looked at Alex one last time before she turned away and headed out the door of the bar.

Out on the street, Piper took out her phone and searched for Alex's name in her contact list.

It was there for sure _'_ _Alex'._ It was simple but it made Piper smile like a school girl none the less. Walking to her car, Piper could not wipe the grin off her face but she couldn't pin point why. There was definitely something about Alex. Just what. Getting in to the car, Piper turned on the engine and paused to look at the bar one last time.

The Lucky Star.

She made a note to remember it as she drove off in the direction of her apartment. To end the night alone. Hoping she will see Alex again. Sometime in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was Monday morning and Alex had the television on, however she wasn't paying any attention to it. Ever since she woke up she has been non-stop texting Piper. She knew that Piper wasn't going to text her. At least not today but Alex new that. So when she was putting her number into Piper's phone, Alex sent a message to herself so that she had Piper's number. Meaning she could initiate the conversation both were just so desperate to have.

It was Alex's day off so she didn't have to worry about Kubra biting her ass off for not paying attention to him 24/7. Or listening to Farhi getting on her ass about the next drop.

She was sitting on her luxurious white leather couch which was situated in the centre of the living room, perpendicular to a huge window that overlooked the busy streets of New York City. On the wall parallel to the couch was an enormous flat screen television hung up on the vibrant dark red wall. The wall behind the couch was a bookcase. It had been carved out so that she could have the bookcase inside of the wall, like an alcove. It was huge, taking up all the wall and completely filled with books from all genres.

Her phone was right by the side of her so she could reach it as quickly and easily as possible if a certain blonde was to send her a message. As if by magic, her phone made a chime, signalling a message.

 _"_ _Haha, yeah. I'm job searching again today. I honestly need to find one soon. I hate looking for one."_

Smiling to herself, Alex typed out a message back to Piper telling her that she'd get one in no time. Someone was bound to want her to work for them. Alex sure did want her. Just not for work. What Piper didn't know was that Alex wasn't kidding when she told her what she did. She really does work for an international drug cartel. But for some reason she made a joke about it when she told Piper.

 _"_ _Have fun looking kid, can I interest you in a drink or something on the weekend? If you're not busy that is..."_

Hoping the answer would be in her favour, Alex got up and dressed to look acceptable enough to leave her apartment. As she had just got back from the latest job her fridge was empty and she didn't feel like looking through her cupboards for something to cook. So she figured she's go to the store and find something simple and get other things for the next week or so.

Heading out of her apartment. Alex walked down the street to the closest coffee shop first. Phone in hand, obviously. In case of a message from a certain beautiful blonde. Choosing to leave her earphones at the apartment so she could relish in the atmosphere of the city instead of living in a world encased in her little bubble.

Arriving at her favourite little coffee shop. Alex entered the door, hearing the ever familiar chime of the bell above the door ring as she stepped out of the autumn chill into the warmth provided by the cosy café. Walking up towards the till counter, Alex looked around smiling. It was still as secluded and empty as it was when she first discovered it 2 years ago. It's hidden on the corner of the street over from where she lives. As she approached the counter her smile grew.

"Alex!" The woman at the till finally looked up. Upon seeing Alex her mood had escalated from happy to ecstatic within seconds. The woman had the same vibrant, entrancing green eyes as Alex. However her hair was dyed a dork brown colour as age was quickly gaining on the woman. She was about 4 inches shorter than Alex, which was understandable due to Alex's height. Stepping out from behind the counter, the woman rushed towards Alex, opening her arms in a wide gesture for a hug.

"Hey mom!" Alex returned the greeting in just as much enthusiasm as her mother did. Tightening her hold on the shorter woman, Alex breathed in deeply, savouring the moment she missed most while being gone. "How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you Alex. What about you, how was your latest trip?" Her mother asked her, interest peeking through her question. No her mom doesn't know what it is she is traveling for. Alex can't bear to see the reaction she may get if she lets that piece of information slip.

"I'm great mom," Alex smiled. "It was exhilarating. I loved every minute of it. The sights were just stunning. I'd love to take you there one day. I'll have to show you pictures I took of my morning treks up the mountains or along the beaches." Her mom thought that she was a photographer. Taking photos everywhere she goes helps with that lie. She loves to take photos. If she didn't have the job she has, Alex would definitely consider taking up photography as a career.

"Oh, I'd love to see them Alex." Her mother responded with a large grin. "What would you like to drink kid?" Her mother asked, remembering why Alex came here in the first place.

"Just a black coffee please," Alex responded with a polite smile. Knowing she would get something to eat to she didn't bother to ask for anything else.

"Coming right up." Her mom disappeared behind the counter to make her drink. Hearing her phone chime Alex took her phone out of her jean pocket. Instantly smiling as she saw the name. Opening the message so she could read it all, her smile grew.

 _I'd love to Alex, just name a time and chances are I'll be free. It'll get me out of my horrific family lunch if its Sunday lunch time?_

Chuckling to herself, Alex went to respond but was interrupted by a waitress bringing her coffee and a chocolate muffin as well, courtesy of her loving mother. Smiling to herself she then heard the bell above the door go off. Instinctively turning to look, her smile once again grew due to a certain blonde. Piper.

"Hey you, Laura Ingalls wilder" Alex called out with her signature smirk which seems to be a constant expression around the blonde, when she's not smiling like the Cheshire cat. Watching Piper smirk to herself before looking in the direction the call came from, Alex's smile radiated humour.

"Hey" Piper responded reflecting the smile Alex possessed. "Did you get my message?" Piper asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I was just about to message you back but looks like our paths have crossed once again." She said while letting out an amused chuckle. "Sunday would be cool, if you really want to miss that family time shit."

"Yes please! I'd do anything to miss it," Piper practically jumped at her.

"Anything ey?"Alex responded with the smirk once again.

"Alexandra! "She heard from the counter. Shit. Her mother. "Be nice to this young woman." Rolling her eyes watching Pipers quizzical glance to her mom at the counter. Not seeming to put two and two together.

"My mother," Alex offered, deciding to put the blonde out of her misery trying to guess why the woman intervened their conversation.

"Oh" Seemingly understanding. Now noticing the likenesses between both women. Offering a smile towards Alex's mom Piper turned back to Alex. Still smiling her beautiful smile, Alex was overwhelmed. Of course she would have liked Piper and her mom to meet if they ever got together but not right now when she hardly knew the girl herself.

Standing up Alex offered to get Piper a drink as she walked towards the counter. Ordering Piper's drink and asking for hers to be put into a take away cup, Alex offered Piper to take a walk outside with her for a bit. Hoping that she agreed so she could get to know the girl before introducing her and her mother. Getting their drinks they both started to turn around, only to come face to face with Diane.

"Where do you think you're going without saying goodbye, Alex?" Her mother questioned, a look of amusement on her face, knowing damn well what Alex was trying to do.

"Just going to take a stroll with Piper here. I was just about to come find you to say goodbye." Alex told her mom, truthfully she was going to say goodbye, just after she made sure she would be alone doing it.

"Well hello. I'm Alex's mom, but you can call me Diane." Her mom greeted Piper with an outstretched hand. Watching Piper reach for it while introducing herself, Alex notice herself beginning to smile at the interaction.

"I'm Piper. It's very nice to meet you Mi-Diane," Piper corrected, obviously not used to the informality of calling an elder by their first name. Alex found it kind of sweet actually.

"If you excuse us, we're gonna head out. I'll come over later or tomorrow to see you. Love you," Alex said as a departing sentence.

"Bye Alex, See you Piper." Her mom responded, smirk evident in her voice at her daughters obvious attraction to the blonde.

Exiting the coffee shop, both women adorning smiles across their face. Both looking forward to their afternoon together.

"She's lovely Alex." Piper broke the silence between them as they began their walk past numerous buildings. "I hope we stick around each other long enough for me to get the pleasure of meeting her again." Alex could hear the adoration in her voice as Piper expressed her opinion of her mother. Her inspiration.

"She is," Alex responded to the first part and paused deliberately before addressing the next. "I hope we do too, I'd love for you to get to know her, and me, more. I'd love to learn more about you to yanno," Alex informed. A smile developing on her features, which was not uncommon around the blonde.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Piper responded.

"Anything, simple, trivial things will work." Alex offered some options, not wanting to limit what the blonde told her about herself.

"Okay, I grew up in Connecticut with my mom, dad, my older brother, David, and my younger brother, Cal. I don't get along well with my parents, different opinions on how life should be lived and all that crap. Urm…my best friend is Polly, as you already knew. She's kind of my saviour from my family but even she can he high maintenance as fuck." Piper continued with a chuckle. "What about you Alex?" Piper threw her question back at her knowing it was coming, Alex had time to prepare herself.

"I grew up in Queens, with my mom. We weren't very privileged but we managed yanno. We were perfect together so it didn't matter that I didn't have a father figure around. She used to work 3 jobs just to pay for our small apartment. But it was okay, we made the most of the time we got together. It was great," Alex found herself smiling at her past with her mother growing up. All the fond memories of their late night talks when her mom would finish her shift and Alex would be up. They'd talk for hours. It wasn't brilliant. But it was enough for them.

"That's so sweet Alex, I knew I liked the kind of woman your mom was earlier. That's just made me want to meet her again even more."

They continued their conversation, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Strolling through the streets of New York. Piper forgetting about her job hunt and Alex forgetting about her job, which wasn't really an issue as it was her day off but she was glad that it wasn't on her mind for once. Relishing in their time together, both hoped that they got to see each other before Sunday as it was 5 days away from now.

Going their own way as they decided it was getting late, Alex walked home with the brightest smile she'd ever known. Waiting for the moment she could get home, lay in bed and message the blonde till they both fell asleep. Knowing they were like teenagers made it slightly more amusing as they relished in the idea of being able to be slightly less adults around each other.

Reaching her apartment, Alex rushed straight to her bedroom, slipping her clothes off, putting her phone on charge, climbing under the covers and texting Piper goodnight, hoping they would meet up sooner than Sunday.


End file.
